


All the Buzz

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Just a fun look at what might have happened after Beth stabbed Coraline in "Fleur De Lis" – from another perspective.





	All the Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in 2007, originally posted on ML forums.

Josh struggled to position his overnight bag more securely over his shoulder so he could unlock the door to the apartment. He was exhausted; the trip had been long and strenuous but very productive, and the flight had been the nightmare flights often were post 9-11. He was happy to be home again and anxious to see Beth. They’d been going though some rough times lately, but he’d missed her and hoped she felt the same. Maybe this time apart was just what they needed to get back on track again. It was a good relationship; loving, comfortable, the kind you could settle into for the long haul. Beth was beautiful and smart, and he loved her solid, dependable, level headed approach to life. It was worth fighting for.

Josh threw his bag onto the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Intending to hit the shower, he stopped long enough to log onto Buzz Wire and catch up on what had been going on in Beth’s world while he was gone. He listened to the reports while rummaging in his bureau for a pair of clean pajamas. Unfortunately, it looked like his last clean pair was at Beth’s…

_And to recap today’s Buzzlines: in our top story, one of Buzz Wire’s own reporters, Beth Turner, was arrested tonight on attempted murder charges. Sources report it was a crime of passion; she walked in on her lover and another woman in flagrante and in a fit of jealousy stabbed the woman in the heart. The woman, whose name is being withheld, is in County General in critical condition and not expected to live. Her lover, Los Angeles private detective Mick St. John, was not available for comment. We’ll be bringing you exclusive updates on this story as they become available. In other news…_

“What the hell – I WAS ONLY GONE FOR TWO WEEKS!!!”

The neighbors across the hall thought they heard yelling, but they were too engrossed in a rerun of Forever Knight to pay much attention.

_"...She stood there laughing, I felt the knife in my hand and she laughed no more. Bye bye bye Delilah, why why why Delilah, so before they come to break down the door, forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take anymore..."_ _  
Tom Jones, Delilah_

**The end.**

11/24/07


End file.
